Et si tu pars maintenant
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: TITRE DE MAAAAAYRDE. On s'en serait douté, avec moi. Qu'importe. Cronus à la narration, death, trucs glauques genre du feu, humanstuck si l'on peut dire. CronKri à sens unique, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Très glauque. T parce que bon, y a pas tellement de trucs choquants mais on sait jamais. Nyum. Et aussi parce que j'ai, il parait, un langage ordurier.


**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à Andrew Hussie. J'ai juste le droit de me foutre de la figure des pyjamas et de... De moi-même me foutant de la figure des pyjamas. Je me comprends. C'est déjà ça.  
Petite genèse dont vous n'avez rien à foutre : Bah en fait je prévois cette fic depuis des mois savez-vous, avec un plan totalement défini, et même des dessins dessus !  
Non je déconne, c'est un truc qui m'est venu comme ça et qui ne suit même pas le plan prédéfini à l'origine. Et que on me frappe dans ma tête pour que je l'écrive.  
Enjoy.  
AH AUSSI. Pour comprendre pourquoi j'avais envie de l'écrire, c'est en écoutant "Things Left Unsaid" de Disciple (le groupe, pas Disciple. Oui je me comprends) que vous serez sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Sisi, j'envoie des ondes. Ah si vous vous demandez ... Je suis partie sur une idée d'Humanstuck donc humanstuck. Gentils trolls humains, gentiiiils.

* * *

Toutes les matinées sont une routine dégueulasse que le monde entier devrait éviter. Tous les matins nous offraient la même journée ignoble, et totalement variable. Quotidien sur lequel tu ne t'es jamais questionné. Aujourd'hui, pour abattre cette boucle infernale, je vais raconter une vie, peut-être la tienne, peut-être la mienne. Ca restera une vie.  
Pour briser la monotonie, je me démerderais à te surprendre, notre temps n'est pas compté. Après tout, on a quoi, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? Tranquilles et insouciants.

C't'histoire que je vous raconte, même si tu ne l'écoutera pas, elle commence par un matin. Un matin où j'avais pu que t'attendre dans les escaliers d'une tour trop haute pour l'escalader, une clope à la main et l'autre avec un paquet mal enveloppé. Régulièrement, je regardais ma montre en soupirant, guettant ton sweat rouge déboulant dans l'escalier, un sac sur l'épaule et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Tes yeux derrière une paire de lunettes qui me fixeraient comme si tu ne t'attendais à me voir assis sur les marches. Après tout, on était deux clichés de la tête aux pieds, toi l'intello aux tendances ouvertement asexuelles et moi l'espèce de blouson noir à moto qui se tapait toutes les filles qui osaient trémousser un peu leur cul devant mes yeux aux lentilles violacées. Ou comment camoufler sa myopie par un moyen qui te rend ridicule.

Et pourquoi on était amis, déjà ?

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour te revoir me sourire comme ça. Ce jour-là, j'avais enfin l'air d'être important à tes yeux. C'était même pas un jour spécial. C'était même pas notre vie, quand j'y repense. J'avais l'habitude que tu fasses toujours la gueule en m'appréciant. Pas que tu me souries en prenant le paquet de mes mains et en y découvrant ce livre que tu cherchais depuis des mois. Fou comment un livre avait pu réduire à néant des mois et presque des années d'ignorance et de tirage de gueule devant mes tentatives de te décoincer. Toujours aussi sûr de mes conneries, tu avais pris mon paquet de clopes dans la poche arrière du jean et l'avait balancé au loin. Faiblement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait atterri un mètre plus loin. Oh oui, ça, ça t'agaçait plus que tout, hein ? Que je me moque de toi, de tes faiblesses, de tes mots trop savants pour mon cerveau bien trop lent. Tu hais ça.

_Si jamais tu pouvais m'entendre, à ce moment-là, si jamais tu ne l'avais pas accepté, Kankri, j'aurais juste fermé les yeux. Si j'avais pu panser mon coeur dans les bras d'une autre tout aurait bien. Mais si seulement t'avais pu rester avec moi. Si t'avais pu m'entendre ... J'aurais juste souhaité t'avouer que je t'aime ._

Après ce livre, tu m'avais invité chez toi, durant les trois jours suivants. Mon briquet oublié au pied de l'arbre où j'avais l'habitude de t'observer.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, d'heures même. Tic Tac. Une autre monotone routine que celle de mesurer le temps. Jours, mois, heures, tout finira par se confondre si tu veux mon avis.  
Trois jours de bonheur. A te voir rire, sourire. A te savoir à mes cotés. A t'écouter parler de ce livre que je t'ai offert. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça aurait pu devenir la mienne, d'habitude.  
Et le matin qui avait brisé la routine. Des cendres au lieu d'une tour, un buisson calciné au lieu d'un arbre, et des braises au lieu de fleurs. Ta mère en pleurs, ton père disparu depuis trop longtemps. Missionnaire que tu me disais.  
Et moi, planté comme un abruti, à hurler, à te chercher, en sachant qu'il y avait trop de chance pour que tu sois cette forme sur la civière, ce cadavre qui me narguait.  
Mais non. Elle au moins, cette femme morte sous mes yeux, elle avait pu apaiser mes doutes. Si tu étais encore en vie, on m'avait promis que je te reverrais. Brûlé trop profondément dans ta chair, un coma enserrant ton esprit.  
Ce n'est pas la vie que je t'aurais donnée, mais peut-être celle que t'aurais choisie.

C'était il y a seulement cinq jours. Tu t'en souviens ?  
Maintenant faut que je te l'avoue, que je ne t'oublie pas parce que sinon, j'aurais l'impression de te trahir. Je te raconte cette histoire, à toi et à toute la clique d'appareils autour, juste pour que tu comprenne à quel point je hais la flamme qui m'habite. Cette flamme qui a tout fait cramer, et ma vie et ton espoir, et ta vie et ma mémoire. Cet amour qui a finalement consumé jusqu'à un 'toi et moi' que j'ai jamais pu qu'espérer.

_Si jamais tu pars cette nuit, si jamais tu peux encore m'entendre, Kankri, ouvre les yeux. Donne moi juste un signe que tu n'es pas capable de m'oublier là. Ouvre les yeux, parle moi, reste avec moi. Et si tu pars cette nuit ... Je tiens juste à te dire que je t'aime._

Soudain entre mes mots, mes yeux plongés dans les tiens désespérément clos, la machine à tes côtés se tait. Un bip continu. Mais non. Non ça ne peut pas. Tu restes. Tu restes. La nuit est là, juste là, attends au moins qu'elle parte, pour me quitter avec elle !  
Ne me laisse plus... Ne me laisse pas là.  
On me pousse dehors, et mes larmes ne suffisent pas, je m'accroche aux barreaux de ton lit, aux derniers signes de vie qui semblent agiter ton corps alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas là. Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas ! Je hurle, tu n'entends pas. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu n'as que ça à te reprocher.

L'histoire termine au milieu d'une nuit. Laquelle exactement ? Ça, j'en sais rien. J'en ai rien à faire, rien à dire. Une nuit c'est une nuit. Un peu la tienne, un peu la mienne. Tu étais juste toi, un peu mien, tout comme j'étais un peu tien. Mais ça, bien sûr, tu ne me l'avoua pas. On était jeunes. On était amis. On était, bien sûr. Etre n'a au fond été pour nous qu'une sale blague que le destin a réussi à nous jouer.  
Je le hais pour ça. Je le hais pour toi, qui n'est même pas capable de haïr du fin fond de là où t'es.  
On a quoi, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? On était bien, mais plus jamais tranquilles, plus jamais insouciants.

Cette nuit serait notre nuit. J'avance dans les allées, une clope aux lèvres un blouson de cuir jeté sur mes épaules et un ridicule briquet entre mes doigts. A y repenser, j'ai envie de foutre le feu à ma cigarette, juste pour que la fumée emmerde les plantes et l'atmosphère. Mais toi, ta pensée, l'idée que c'est cette même fumée qui t'a tué, putain après ça je pourrais pas me regarder dans les yeux et sans faillir tirer une autre bouffée.  
Cette flamme vacillante au bout de ma main, alors que je place un pied devant l'autre sans savoir où aller, funambule sur les trottoirs, elle est ma raison d'espérer, d'exister. De me mener à toi, éclairant mes pas pour mieux m'enivrer.

Pauvre ombre perdue au milieu d'une ville qui s'oublie dans ses vices, la flamme dans mes mains doucement s'éteignant, je m'assois ces gravats couverts de cendres et encadrés par un cordon de police, croyant t'y voir encore, descendre ces escaliers en pestant contre le cancer que mes cigarettes vont m'apporter. Celle au coin de mes lèvres ne s'allumera plus jamais.

J'étais un ami aux doigts ensanglantés porteurs d'une flamme et d'un espoir brisé.

J'étais un ami aux bras scarifiés qui convoitait ton cœur lorsque tu dormais.  
J'étais ton ami pour rester à tes cotés.

Tous les matins ouvrent les yeux des gens sur la réalité. La routine n'est là que pour se briser. Aujourd'hui mon coeur continue de battre alors que le tien s'est arrêté, aujourd'hui je continue d'avancer.

Les voisins ouvrent leurs volets sur un jeune assis au milieu des pierres effondrées d'un escalier. Un flingue sur la tempe, une clope et un briquet sur les genoux de son jean déchiré.  
Et mon doigt qui presse la gâchette me permet d'enfin tout effacer, juste pour rejoindre celui qu'inconsciemment j'ai tué.  
Et aujourd'hui je continue d'avancer, d'espérer, pour revoir ton sourire de l'autre coté.


End file.
